More than I wanted
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: Jacob is gone,but what really happened? Rennesme still goes to Italy for one reason, to bring her lover justice....but will she find her answers? Or will she find more than she wanted. Or will she find love once more....only time will tell.


**Chapter One**

Jane watched as the sun slowly receded from the sky, while she waited in the shadows of Voltera. Jane bit her lip as the scents of the humans passed from the town into the alley, she wanted it but she knew her time would come. Almost right on cue a man was shoved into the alley by another human. Jane raised an eyebrow at the sight and whispered as she watched the tussle, "Stupid humans well might as well get two for the price of one visit." Smiling she started walking toward the two.

The one that was thrown down stood up and swung a fist at the other man, who ducked and socked him right in the stomach. As Jane looked over her feast she saw that one that was down again was about five foot eight and had jet black hair that was cut short, maybe a 5/8th of an inch. He was a young kid, barely twenty one if she assumed correctly. His eyes where a between shade of soft baby blue and a light grey, but on the right one a trickle of blood ran down and onto his slightly full lips. His body was slender and build wasn't anything that could put up a real fight. The other man on the other hand had a shaved head but had little blonde hairs sticking up barely noticeable by human eyes. His eyes were a hard hazel and at most he had a small crack on his hard lips. He was about five foot nine and a half inches, maybe thirty six, and was well toned and built...he would be fun to play with.

The built man grabbed the scrawny boy and threw him back against the wall shouting, "Wanna say that again? HUH!?"

The scrawny on spit out a vat of blood from his mouth and brought up his knee to the man's groin as hard as he could muster. The man dropped him quickly and gasped for breath, and the tiny kid started to limp into the light. The man though recovered and grabbed the boy's shirt and threw him back into the darkness…and right into Jane's body. Jane barely felt the kid's body hit her as he slid down onto the street. "Is there a problem?" Jane asked in a sweet little voice giving an angel smile.

The stronger man loosened up and said, "No kid, just teaching this jack ass a lesson."

Jane smiled and stepped over the kid who was still on the ground and headed over to man placing a hand on his chest. "You know," She said running it down his chest and settling her hand on the smalls of his back, "I like a dangerous man."

She felt the man shiver under her touch and she gave a small smile, "You better run along before we both do something we regret."

Jane gave a mental gag as she smelled the beer coming from his breath, and raised her hand to his neck and pulled his head down to hers, "What like this?" She raised her head and closed the gap between them. She broke away after a second and the man gave off a sigh and pulled her in again kissing her hard lips more passionately. When he pulled away for air again she looked him right in the eyes showing her dulled red eyes, "Or do you mean this?" Before he could run off she jerked his head to the right snapping his skull from his spine. His struggle ended as suddenly as it began and he crumpled in her arms.

"Oh my God!" the kid said from behind her.

"Oh shut up," Jane said feeling him start to move again and sent a mental shock at him which made him fall to the ground screaming in pain which made her laugh, "Your turn is next." She lowered her lips to his neck and kissed him before saying, "You weren't all that great of a kisser anyway." Giggling she sank her teeth into his neck feeling the veins and muscles snapping under her teeth's pressure. Blood poured into her mouth, hitting that hunger in the back of her throat. She drank her fill and pushed the body away to the wall as hard as she could, which sent it flying into a building. A loud crack sounded as his spine and some of the bricks around his body broke. "All right your turn," Jane said turning to the kid was who still lying on the floor panting.

Jane shook her head and said, "I was hoping for some more fight out of the other man…oh well I don't get everything I want."

"Stay away demon!" The boy yelled trying to crawl away.

Jane grabbed his leg and pulled out, dislocating the leg from his socket. The kid let out a scream which made Jane giggle even more. "Come on," She said leaning close putting her hand on his knee, "suck it up. Be a man!"

The kid pulled something out of his sleeve and shoved it into Jane's left breast shouting, "Pereo nomen sanctus unus everto!" Jane quickly noticed that it was a wooden stake being shoved at her and sighed when it smashed into tiny splinters from being shoved into her hard marble-like skin.

Jane looked at the splinters noticing that they were from an aspen tree and whispered, "That severely annoyed me." Squeezing her hand she felt his knee cap give way to her pressure, shattering it like the weak wooden stake. Another scream erupted from her victim and she cackled at his pain. "This was fun," She whispered into his ear, "I'd ask you to do it again sometime, but you won't exist after today." Giggling again she moved her lips to his throat and kissed him. Jane hadn't heard another person approaching her until she heard her scream, "Back off of him you crazy bitch!" Jane's eyes flew open and turned her head just in time to see a girl running toward her. Jane instantly knew who it was and bared her teeth, she didn't want to deal with her now. Letting go of her victim she braced herself as the hard, hot body hit her cold one, sending them both into the wall, making another crack in the building.

* * *

Rennesme smiled at Aro as she said her final goodbyes, "It was nice seeing you again Aro. See you next year, m'kay?"

Aro smiled his typical half crazy smile saying, "Yes little Nessie, I do wonder what you will be like next year. You haven't seemed to age in the past three or so years, and it can't help me wonder what you will look like after a hundred years. Well only time will tell, and Nessie?"

Rennesme stared Aro right in his deep ruby eyes, trying not to show any emotion on that name she disliked so much, "What is it?"

"I am sorry about your mate…what was his name again?" Aro said showing a sympathetic face, or as sympathetic as he could muster.

"Jake…"Rennesme started looking from Aro's fake sad face to the tiled floor counting them silently.

_115…116…117…_

"Rennesme…" Her mother said placing her hand on her shoulder, a true act of sadness.

Rennesme sent a picture to her mother hoping she would understand the flashes as "It's alright…just don't talk about it." Her mother seemed to get the message and crossed her arms under her breasts. Rennesme sighed and spoke to Aro, "It's alright…I'm getting better after these last few months."

_256…257…258_

"I think it is time to leave now, goodbye Aro," Bella said sensing her daughter's pain and pulled her to the exit.

"Yes farewell Bella, and I must say that necklace does suit you better than it would have Jane. I was going to give it to her when she reached the end of her first century, but it suits you better." Aro said smiling again.

_601…602…Oh screw it! _Rennesme shouted in her head giving up on how many tiles there truly were, and walked quickly out of the room. Shaking her head she started running toward the exit, not as fast as her parents were, but still faster than humans. "Have a nice day," Charlene shouted after her…the Volturi's new receptionist.

Rennesme shook her head and stormed out into the ally way almost on the verge of tears. Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes and stared off into space waiting for her mother. That was when she heard the voice. It was a young male's, and spoke something rather extraordinary, "Pereo nomen sanctus unus everto!" Rennesme tilted her head to one side recognizing the words as Latin, one of the few languages she knew by heart, the other being Italian. Closing her eyes, she quickly translated the words as, "In the name of the holy one, perish demon!"

Rennesme shook her head, realizing that one of the Volturi was hunting here, and tried to drone them out of her head. But she then heard the giggle, and that changed everything. Looking over she saw Jane lower her lips to the kids throat as images flashed before her eyes. The one that stood out the most though, was of Jane standing over her lover…laughing in a similar was as she was now. Fury rose from Rennesme's heart as she shouted as she charged, "Back off of him you crazy bitch!"

Her body collided with Jane, sending shivers down her spine from the sudden coldness of her skin. All of a sudden pain filled her head, causing her to fall to the ground, screaming in pain. "You should have just left matters alone," Jane said in her sweet child voice, as she walked around Rennesme's body, dusting off her fourteen year old body, "Now I will have to kill you once and for all." A smile crept along her face as she smacked Rennesme across her face. Rennesme hissed as the pain filled her cheek, which was going to leave a bruise. "If only your skin was as strong as ours then if wouldn't have mattered. But that's what your mummy gets for interfering into our world."

"Shut up you stupid bimbo," Rennesme said kicking Jane in her chest, causing her to keel over in some pain, "I may not be as fast or hard as you, but I am just as strong. It's just sad that you play with your food. If you weren't such a slut whoring around with pedophiles that get off on fourteen year old angels, you wouldn't be, in this position." Rennesme sent another punch at Jane, who caught it gracefully.

"At least I didn't cause my mate to die," She said grabbing Rennesme's arm and threw her into a different wall. The building didn't hurt that much, that felt like a small sting, but the words that Jane had spoke set an ache through her heart, which would tear her up for hours. "Oh so you know that it was your fault," Jane laughed sending shocks at Rennesme who started to convulse on the ground, "If only you had been stronger. If only you had been faster. If only you could have protected him, but you will never be any of those things."

Rennesme felt the tears starting to flow from her eyes from the pain inside your heart. "Stop it…" She begged as the pain intensified.

Jane laughed wickedly, "No, actually I won't, this is much more fun than the hunt anyway."

Rennesme let out a scream of pain as the shocks kept coming…but then it all stopped. "Back off from my daughter you crazy bitch," Bella hissed entering the ally way.

Jane let out a small growl and stepped away from Rennesme and headed towards Bella, "Whatever, I know when I am outnumbered. Besides, I lost my appetite." Flipping a piece of hair out of her face she stalked back into the shadows

Bella release a breath and walked toward her daughter, "Are you alright Rennesme?"

Rennesme nodded and stood up. "I'll be fine," She hissed out, ignoring the pain she felt all over, and in her heart.

A muffled grunt came from the corner, attracting the two women's attention. Turning, they saw the boy who was going to be Jane's dinner a few seconds ago trying to escape. "What are we going to do about him?" Rennesme asked slightly worried.

Bella bit her bottom lip in thought and finally said, "Let's take him back to the hotel, and let Carlisle take a look at him. Once he's better he can go on his merry way."

Rennesme nodded and went over and picked up the boy, he felt cold to the touch. "What are you?" He asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm complicated," Rennesme whispered holding him tight, hoping her body warmth would heat him back up.

"Let's go," Bella said as she put on her trench coat and hat, walking toward her Ferrari. Rennesme nodded and followed hoping that the kid could hold on till they reached their hotel.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know, "OMG not another story!" But I hadthis random idea based on a dream I had and this was created. I have another New Cullen chapter written…but I don't have it with me at the moment. Hermione's choice is going and I don't know when I will get that chapter up, so I am going to keep working on Hogwarts school musical and this story. SO until the next time….

**BLACK OUT!!!**

Connor A. Lupin =P


End file.
